


Not Dead

by milkywayface



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Secrets Revealed, everyone thinks she dies, fury is a total dad, natasha is secretly emortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywayface/pseuds/milkywayface
Summary: During the battle in the first avenger movie, natasha dies but comes back to life.





	Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever.

The battle was bloody and Loki still had the scepter. Natasha was beating up the alien robots as best as she could with her abilities. But right at that moment, she was stabbed in the heart. She fell right to the ground within seconds. Clint and Tony ran over and were holding her like a baby. All the other Avengers quickly came and Clint was crying. All Natasha said was "It will be fine."After that, her heart and breathing stopped. Clint was sobbing his eyes out so nobody even noticed her wound quickly healing. "She's dead she's dead." Clint sobbed.  
It was then Loki walked over with a devilish smile. "She is dead." He chuckled. But all the sudden Natasha's wound was fully healed and she sat up. Everyone was watching Loki that they didn't even notice she wasn't dead. But then Loki looked at her and yell "What the hell."All the Avengers turned around shocked. "What?" Natasha questioned. The Avengers didn't say anything. Then the medics rushed over and just said "This wounds fully healed."What the hell you were dead for 5 minutes and it looks like nothing happened."All Natasha did is give an awkward smile to the team and mumbled: "About that, I can explain."  
Clint was shocked "Explain what Natasha, You can't die?" And to that, she replied, "Well kinda." "Well just let me tell you my life story, I was born in Russia 1928." she paused for all the Avengers including Clint to say "What." "When I was six some people set fire to my house and I was taken away to the red room. A little while later they gave me a serum like Steve's but instead of getting really strong like him it made it so I age really slowly, heal faster, and basically can't die.


End file.
